The Real Reason Why
by 123a456e
Summary: My take on why Emily Prentiss might have decided to leave Criminal Minds...the story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so please be kind if it is really bad... spoilers to quite a lot of episodes, including the season finale, but if you havn't watched any of that then why are you reading this story? Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.**

She sat in the bullpen packing up the last of her things. The desk that had been hers for the best years of her life would soon hold another agent. She was saddened that she would no longer work for the BAU but it was not really her choice...she couldn't keep working rest of the team had already gone home, even Hotch was with his son, leaving behind his mountains of paperwork. It was wierd, she was no longer part of the team, her family, today had been her last day as an agent of the FBI. Everyone had known it and the day had been full of agents she hardly knew coming over to say goodbye.

The goodbyes within her own team had been the hardest. Garcia had cried and hugged her super tight while making her promise to call from wherever she's going and reminding her that she'll aways be a part of their family. Morgan had once again begged her to reconsider and just take some time off but she had just smiled slightly and shook her head. Rossi had looked at her worriedly and reminded her that she could always talk to him about anything to which she had responded, _'I know'_. Hotch had told her that she'll always be welcomed back and that he'll keep the position open for awhile just in case she changed her mind. JJ knew that something was wrong as she had been avoiding the blonde profiler lately but all she had said was _'goodbye'_ as she tried not to cry. Reid had been the hardest. He had looked so broken at the thought of someone else leaving him that she had took him aside to tell him that she would miss him and would always love him like a brother. They had shared a brief hug before returning to the group.

At least they all thought that she just couldn't handle the stress anymore and that was why she was quitting. She was slightly guitly that she hadn't told them the truth but it would be better for the team in the long run. If things didn't work out well then they would all just assume that she dropped off the planet as part of some CIA or Interpol scheme and would hopefully forget about her soon. She was going to stay in touch for a bit but slowly stop emailing so hopefully they wouldn't worry too much. She knew that this wouldn't hurt nearly as much as the truth would.

She knew the memory of that doctors appointment would stay with her forever, Dr. Wilson's proffesional voice trying to be comforting as he informed her that she had tested positive for Stage 2 Breast Cancer and that it would be best if she started treatments immediately. That had been 2 weeks ago, she had handed in her resignation 2 days later and now that she has finally quit then she would be able to begin the treatments she had put off, not wanting her team to see her weak.

She started the long walk down to her car, but as she got in she found herself unable to make her way towards her almost empty apartment. She had never fallen in love with the new place she had gotten after her 'vacation' to Paris and she couldn't stay there now. Her team might stop by just to check even if she told them she was planning on taking the job in London and it was also too close to the regular places the team hung out at and too far from the hospital she would be spending a lot of time at. She had packed her small amount of belongings and had already picked out a new place across town, conveniently located just 5 minutes from the hospital.

She wasn't planning on telling her mother about any of these changes and she spared a thought about whether the Ambassador would even notice that she wasn't calling her anymore. They had never been close and after she had figured out that her mother had not even attended her 'funeral' they had drifted even farther apart. Her only family was the team that she had just left.

She drove randomly until she came to a park. She stopped the car and started slowly walking towards a stream in the distance. Once on its banks she sat down, her flagging strength having been drained by the emotionally and physically hard day. She wondered how she would ever make it through the chemo, the surgery she knew would come, and the gruelling recovery, IF she survived, without the support of the people she had come to depend on. They were her only friends and she would miss everything, Garcia's cheerful personality and peppyness, JJ's friendship and companionship, Rossi's guidance and father/daughter relationship, Morgan's playful flirting and teasing, Hotch's support and even his death glare, and Reid's sometimes useful but very annoying statistics. They were the constants in her life for years and now they were gone.

She didn't notice she was crying until the tears hit her hands, but once she did she attempted to stop. She was a Prentiss and Prentiss' didnt' cry. _'Oh well'_ she thought as the tears didn't stop and started falling harder and faster,_'I'm guessing Prentiss' don't get cancer either and I already did that.'_ It was going to be a hard battle but she wouldn't give up, she would keep fighting and she would be part of the percent that lives, even if she was going to do it alone.

She was not just a Prentiss, she was Emily Prentiss and she had gone through the CIA, Interpol, and the FBI with highest honours, as well as been beaten by countless Unsubs, but each time she had survived and they hadn't, and it was going to be the same thing this time. She would make it and maybe one day she'd get her life back, but she had almost always been on her own and she could be on her own again... the only thing she was afraid of was that the team would figure out the real reason why she had left.

**SO...what did you think? Please leave a quick review and tell me if you liked it... I could continue this if you'd like or I could just leave it here. It is up to YOU. If I do continue there will be no slashes(I don't right that sort of thing) but there will be strong friendships. And sorry for any writing errors or mistakes regarding Breast Cancer as I'm only 14 and got everything off the internet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read or alerted my story! Due to the positive response I got I've decided to continue writing. This chapter will deal more with the team then Emily and have a slightly different format with more talking then the first chapter. I will be gone all of next week, so in the likely chance of me not getting enough time to write again this weekend, I will post another chapter next weekend.**  
_3 months later_

Hotch walked out of his office and looked into the bullpen. Emily's departure had really shaken the team and the empty desk showed how difficult it was to even think of replacing her. He decided to join the rest of the team who had gathered around the desks.  
"Has anyone heard from Emily lately?" Garcia asked, slightly worried as he saw everyone else shake their heads. He had not talked to her in almost 2 months, despite her promise to stay in touch.  
"I haven't heard from her since right after that case in Colorado, so almost 2 months." Morgan replied.  
"Has she talked to anyone since then? Because I haven't heard from her in 2 months either." Reid commented.  
"She did say she was busy with her new job." JJ reminded them, but as her eyes found Rossi's they shared a worried glance. They had both sensed something off about Emily right before she had left and as the two in the team who had been closest to the brunette, neither believed that she had just decided to leave for a new start. They had both agreeded that something else was going on and they were both also slightly sad that she had not confided in them or kept up contact."Do any of you know what her new job even is? Or where she moved for that matter?"  
"Didn't Easter offer her a job in London as the head of the Interpol office? I thought that's where she went." Hotch responded with a worried frown, as he remembered that she had never really said where she was going.  
"No," JJ said shaking her head," I had a call from Easter a couple weeks ago asking to speak to Emily. When I said she had resigned he was really confused," The blonde shrugge her shoulders,"I didn't think much of it. I assumed she had told someone where she was going."  
"So she didn't even have a plan of where to go when she left us? She just decided to leave?" Reid asked saddended. Emily's departure had affected him greatly, another person that had abandoned him.  
"She could have had something else planned." Morgan reminded him, though slightly mad that she could have at least stayed in the area if she had not had anything planned, instead of just selling her apartment and disappearing.  
Just then Hotch's phone rang and when he came back they knew from the look on his face that they had a case.  
"Okay everyone we can continue this conversation later. Right now we have a local case to deal with. Let's go start the briefing."

* * *

The brunette mad her way down the street. Even this short walk had taxed her strength and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that she had to keep her strength up and that meant she had to go shopping for some food. These last few months had been horrible.  
Suddenly feeling eyes on her she spun around, but a lot more slowly and clumsier then she had used to, and her heart stopped as her eyes met with those of someone she had hoped to avoid for many more months, if not the rest of her life._ 'Shit'_ she thought to herself, watching the start of shock and recognization. Emily turned and started to walk as fast as she could in her weakened state down the street, ducking into an open shop door to hide out._'Should of known something like this was going to happen.'_

**So what did you think? Please leave a review to let me know if it was OK. I know it is really short I just felt like I had to post something. Who saw Emily? I really have no idea, it is up to you. Please let me know who you think should see Emily first. Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I haven't updated in over a wee but I was on my Grade 8 trip and since then I have been really nervous about my grad so I kinda lost my muse...but I graduated with Honours so I guess I didn't really have that much to worry about. This might be my last chapter for a while as I am visiting my grandparents in Ottawa for 3 weeks and they don't have internet. I would like to say thanks for all the reviews and I have picked the mystery person by popular demand.**

* * *

After the long case all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but the terrible images haunted him and he found himself wandering far across town. What he was hoping for was a drink but at 2oclock in the afternoon not many bars were open yet. Wandering aimlessly through this unknown part of the city, he looked around at the few pedestrians sharing the sidewalk with him. His gaze swept pass the old women catching up outside a store, as well as the women pushing a stroller up the sidewalk and the older man looking in shop windows. He barely even glanced at the woman shuffling away along the road ahead.  
Then his gaze snapped back to her. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but her weak shuffling and gaunt figure was throwing him off. But her dark hair and her posture, even though she looked weak and tired she still walked a certain way, seemed eeirly familar to him, so much that it seemed like he should know immediately who she was.  
Suddenly she seemed to feel his gaze and spun around, but even she spin was slow and weak. Then their eyes met and his heart seemed to stop as he figured out exactly who she was. The women with whom he was still locked gazes with was none other then his former colleague who seemed to have dropped off the grid, Emily Prentiss.  
He gave a start as her eyes widened in panic before she turned and started to walk quickly but clumsly down the street. He shook himself and started running after her but as he turned the corner she seemed to have vanished. He ran down the street and looked into shop windows but he could not see her anywhere.  
After 10 minutes of searching the same area, he gave up and walked dejectedly up the street to a cafe and caught a cab back to his apartment, he really didn't feel like a beer anymore. He kept thinking back to the moment he saw _**her**_.  
The next morning when he got to work he was a couple minutes late and everybody else had already started the briefing. As they had nonew cases they were all preparing to go to their desks and do paperwork when he ran in.  
"Morgan! Why are you late and why didn't you call ahead?" Hotch questioned him, irked. "Umm sorry Hotch but I have something really important!" Morgan said out of breath.  
"What?" JJ asked impatiently.  
"I was out walking yesterday afternoon, way on the other side of town, and I saw Emily!" He exclaimed.  
"As in Prentiss?" Rossi asked confused.  
"Yes! Emily Prentiss! But she looked tired and she was really thin! And she walked all weakly." Derek told them all.  
"Derek, Emily is in London, you know, at her new job." JJ said kindly, as though afraid he might be suffering a mental break.  
"No! I definetly saw her! Maybe she is back in town? Or maybe she never really left!" Morgan said angrily, he knew that tone of voice and he was not going crazy.  
"But why would she not come to visit or?" Reid asked, confused.  
"Ya Derek, Reid's right, she would have told us, it was probably just someone that looked like her," Rossi said confidently.  
"Okay everyone, lets get back to work." Hotch ordered them before heading to his office. The others soon followed, JJ patting on the arm as she passed by.  
Morgan angrily walked to his office, slammed the door, and sat down in his chair. How dare they act like he was crazy! He saw her! He knew he did! He thought back to the moment when their eyes met...that was Emily Prentiss and he knew it! But why wasn't she in London? It made no sense. But he would figure it out. It didn't matter if noone else believed him, he knew it was her and he would find her!

* * *

**So I know it's probably not what you were expecting and I know a couple people are probably kinda mad that he didn't get to talk to her but my muse ran away for a couple days in the middle of this chapter and when it came back I just went with it. I'm leaving for Ottawa tomorrow so you will not be getting another chapter for 3 weeks but I will try to figure 1 or 2 out in my head. Please review to let me know if you liked it and what you think should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in almost a month but I only just got back from Ottawa. I actually have no idea where I am going with this story and I am just winging it. I'm kind of sad though because I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter!**  
Derek Morgan sat on the bench pretending to read a newspaper. It had been 2 weeks since he had seen his expartner, Emily Prentiss, and ever since then he had spent all his free time on the street where he had seen her, hoping that she would come again. So far his search had been fruitless, he had not seen her and the few people he had talked to did not know who she was.

He was starting to doubt himself, thinking that maybe everyone had been right and he had just imagined it was her and that he was being crazy and stalkerish to sit and walk around the area all the time hoping to see her. Or maybe he really did see her but this street was somewhere she had been only that once, a random shopping trip. But he remembered how gaunt and weak Emily had looked and the unsteady way she had walked,it didn't look like she was in any shape to go on a shopping trip around the city. He had to keep hope, he had to believe that he would see her.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the woman turning the corner until she stumbled and he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up while hiding behind the newspaper and saw **_her_**. Emily. She looked even worse then she had 2 weeks ago, though he wouldn't have thought that possible, she was so pale that she made her previous self look tan and she seemed even skinnier then before.

His first instinct was to run out, grab her arm, hug her, and demand answers but he cautioned himself. From her reaction last time he was sure that she didn't want to talk to him or let him see her and he didn't want her running off again. So he sat and waited, discretely watching as she slowly made her way into a small grocery store and came out moments later holding a grocery bag and struggling with it. Once again he wanted to run to her, this time to help, but he knew he couldn't so he sat pretending to read until she made it to the corner, which took quite long, before getting up and walking a discreet distance behind her.

He followed her for a couple blocks, getting quite worried about how difficult it was for her to walk and the fact that she didn't notice him following her, she was a trained agent of both the FBI and the CIA afterall. He watched as she turned and walked into a apartment building and noticed that while small it looked well taken care of and had a buzzer system with keyholes for the occupants. After waiting for Emily to let herself in and walk out of sight Derek walked up to the list of occupants and rooms. As he expected_ 'Emily Prentiss'_ wasn't on there, but as he scanned the names he actually smiled when he saw the name _'Jennifer Morgan'_, he knew that it was her and it made him happy that instead of using some random alias she had used the names of her friends, though it confused him even more about her silence and lies.

Knowing that he could never get her to unlock the door for him, Derek pressed evey button knowing that someone would let him in. He was proved right when he heard the lock click so after checking _'Jennifer Morgans'_ apartment number _(3B)_ he opened the door and walked in. He took note of the elevator that he assumed was how Emily managed to get to the 3rd floor but decided on the stairs instead to work off some of his nervous energy.

He stopped in front of her door suddenly unsure of himself, wondering if it was really a good idea for him to be doing this, she obviously had reasons for not wanting to talk to the team and he didn't really want to tell her that he had stalked her...but he had to know the truth and more then anything he just wanted his partner, his friend back.  
Before he could chicken out he reached out and knocked on the door. After waiting a few excrutiatingly long minutes the door slowly opened...

**So how was that? I bet everyone was expecting them to finally talk but I figured it would be better this way. I'm going to try to get another chapter posted in a couple days which will have the long awaited talk. It'll only take a minute to leave a review but it might get a new chapter posted sooner! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I haven't updated in quite a while and I'm sorry but I do have a reason. My father is in the hospital because Tuesday morning he donated his kidney to my 27-year-old cousin who was in total kidney failure. They are both doing fine and that good news gave me the motivation to attempt to write this difficult yet important chapter.**  
Derek found himself staring into the eyes of his expartner, his friend, who he hadn't talked to in months and he was so shocked by her appearance that he didn't even say anything. Emily looked alot worse close up then she had from far away, which was really bad because from far away she had still looked bad. She was so skinny it looked like the flesh had just melted off her body and the bags under her eyes were so big and dark that it looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep since she left the BAU 4 months ago.

Emily didn't say anything either. She had just sat down after leaving the groceries on the table when she heard the knock on the door. Thinking it was her manager or a neighbour _(as they were the only people who ever came to her apartment_) she had slowly walked over and opened the door only to be suprised by seeing Derek Morgan, who she hadn't seen in months, staring at her. She knew she looked horrible, it was one of the reasons that she had cut off contact with the BAU family so that they didn't see her and suspect that something was wrong, and Derek was certaintly reacting to how much she had changed.

After a couple minutes of staring at each other, Emily slowly stepped aside and opened her apartment door wider to let him in. Still without either of them talking, Emily moved over to her couch and sat down while Derek followed and sat in the chair facing her. He had a pained look on his face like it was hurting him to see her like this while she just looked resigned that she finally had to talk to someone. After waiting a couple more minutes to see if he would say anything she decided that she would have to start. "I knew that if anyone found me, it would be you." Derek looked at her stunned. "How could anyone else find you if they didn't even know you were in the city? I only found you because I saw you walking down the street! Why haven't you talked to any of us? Why did you even leave?" he demanded, raising his voice to almost a shout when he asked the last question. Emily just looked at him calmly for a moment before she answered. "I didn't actually expect anyone to find me but I knew that if someone actually managed to it would be you. I haven't talked to anyone because I've been busy and I left because I wanted and had to."  
"What do you mean you had to? Did Strauss pressure you again? And how busy could you be if you didn't even leave the city and you don't look like you have a job?" Derek asked angrily.  
Emily laughed without any humour. "I wish. No, Strauss didn't pressure me into leaving. And I have actually been doing a lot."  
Derek decided to drop those lines of questioning, even though she hadn't answered them, and ask her one that was weighing on his mind. "No offence but you look like shit and from what I've seen you're really weak and tired-looking. What's going on with you and don't tell me that nothing is wrong." He then softened his voice and pleaded. "Please Emily. I'm still your friend and your partner, you can trust me. Just tell me what's going on and I can help. I know that you want to be the strong Prentiss that everyone sees you as and i know that you want to be completely independent but I want to help you and you look like you need help. So please just tell me what's wrong."  
Emily was saddened and stunned by the speech and wondered if she should actually tell him what was wrong or if she should lie. A small part of her really wanted to tell him everything, she was tired of being alone and she knew she needed help. A large part of her brain also knew that he would not leave until she told him the truth.  
Reaching a decision she looked up at him and said, "You're right there is something wrong with me. The real reason why I left and haven't talked to anyone and why I'm not looking to good is," she stopped and cleared her throat to try and keep the tears at bay, "I have Stage 2 Breast Cancer."  
**Soo was that any good? The second part of their conversation will be in the next chapter. Was the different characters thoughts too confusing or did you understand it? Any mistakes are mine. Please review it makes me really happy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry it has been so long since I updated! Life has just been so busy since I started school and the time just flew by. I'm going to try to update more often but it will all depend on how busy I am and if I get as stuck on other parts as I did on this one.**

Derek sat stunned, he was so shocked he couldn't talk and just looked at Emily with anguish written in his features. Emily was silent too, watching him, knowing that it was a lot to process and giving him at least some of the time necessary to get over the shock of her revelation.

Finally, after clearing his throat several times, Derek managed to get a question out, "Ho-ow bad is it? A-are you going to d-die?" he stuttered out, very unlike the Agent Morgan she had come to know and love.

"Dr. Miscont is pretty sure that at the rate the cancer is progressing I will probably not die. There was a bit of a scare about a month ago but now that I'm passed that I should survive, she just isn't sure how long it's going to take to get rid of the cancer and if or when it's going to come back." she answered calmly, trying to stay strong for Derek even though he had already told her that she didn't have to.

"Wait! What scare? What happened? Are you okay? Did something go wrong?" Derek asked quickly, worried about what she classified as a 'bit of a scare', knowing that she tended to underexagerate everything about herself. As he asked the questions he realised that some of them were quite stupid, obviously something had gone wrong or else there wouldn't have been a 'scare' and she was alive so though she might not have been classified as being 'good' she was 'okay'.

Emily sighed, she hadn't wanted to get into this so quckly but it was her own fault for mentioning it, "The surgeons went in to remove some of the cancerous cells,' she started and then paused because she really didn't want to tell him this, but the look he sent her let Emily know that he wouldn't let her get away without anything but the full truth, so she took a deep breath and continued, "and I flatlined on the operating table, they were able to revive me, obviously, so no harm done I'm fine." She finished quickly.

Derek was shocked for the second time in ten mimutes, he knew that Emily had a habit of pretending that anything that happended to her was no big deal, but the fact that she had **DIED** and acted like nothing had happened still shocked him enough to make him yell out, "No harm done, your fine?! You **DIED** and you act like you don't care! I know you always pretend that yuor invicible and nothing is that bad, but this might be taking it a little too far! You could be dead right know and your acting like it doesn't matter?!"

Emily just stared back at him for a moment before answering, "Honestly, with everything I've gne through in the last four months it really is nothing, it was just slightly harder and more painful then the rest of the hellhole I've been living in." She barked out a laugh, "What's one moment against a million? Waking up from that surgery was not much more painful then the other two I've woken up from since this started, all it did was make me even more tired."

"Emily," Derek said softly," You worry me when you talk like that. Has the past four months really been that horrible? That things like that don't even matter to you anymore?"

"Derek," she replied, almost mocking his tone, "The past four months have been the worst of my life, and that includes my time in Paris as well as when I was undercover with Doyle. It has been constant pain and weariness, chemotherapy treatments multiple times a week, surgeries, stays in the hospital, bad news piled on top of bad news, and I've done all of this alone! I haven't talked to my mother since before I left the BAU and she hasn't even tried to call me! The only time I talk to anyone is at the hospital and I haven't seen anyone who knows me until you showed up at my door! It's like Paris but so much worse because this time you're all in the same city as me!" By the end of her rant she had been yelling and was now desperately trying to stop herself from crying.

Derek was once again stunned, this time that she had allowed her emotions and feelings to show enough to actually rant. But he knew that she just couldn't keep it bottled in anymore. "You didn't have to be alone. You could have told us, we would have been there for you, we would hvae helped you, that's what family is for," he said quietly, grabbing her hand lightly.

Emily looked up quickly, "I didn't want you guys to see me like this, so weak. And at the beginning I was so sick...I didn't want you guys to have to deal with my possible death. I thought that after an entire life of solitude I would have been able to live alone, but you guys, the team, **_my family_**, have somehow managed to get past my walls and become parts of my life that I can not live without." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "But Derek, you can not tell them that I'm here, you can not tell them about any of this or that you talked to me, just please, not until I'm actually cured. I can't put this or their shoulders right now."

**Sooo you guys should know the drill by now...Please Read and Review! Also Dr. Miscont is just a random name that popped into my head and I honestly have no idea whether you go through that much surgery for Breast Cancer or if there's actually a danger of flatlining...just call it Creative Writing if it's wrong. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just have to say that I'm really sorry for taking this long to update but well after only my bestfriend reviewed the last chapter I lost all motivation to write. Since then I've gotten 2 more reviews which made me feel slightly better and finally my bestfriend pushed me into continuing. So here's the next chapter.**

It had been over a month since Derek had shown up at Emily's apartment and he had kept his promise about not telling the team. That didn't mean that he was leaving her alone though. Since finding out about her cancer Derek had spent every free moment with her. As soon as he got back from a case he packed up his files and brought them to her apartment so that he could sit with her. He even went shopping for her so that she didn't tax herself as well as bringing her to all the doctor's appointments he was in town for. He had even taken to sleeping on her couch some nights when she was feeling especially horrible.

That didn't mean that things were any easier for Emily. The Chemo was taking a huge toll and she was seriously underweight as well as very weak. She had trouble walking very far and some times she could barely get to her bed. She honestly didn't even know what she would have done without Derek anymore, she had barely been surviving before and she felt a lot worse now.

A few days ago Emily had gotten the bad news that the Chemo was not working as well as Dr. Miscont had hoped and she would have to go in for more surgery soon. She had been upset, but to her suprise Derek had been completely distraught. he was actually taking all this worse then she was.

* * *

The team was worried. Not only had it been almost 4 months since anyone had had contact with Emily, but Morgan had been really preoccupied lately. He was always gone as soon as possible, was late half the time, and was looking rundown. He had refused to talk to anyone on the team and they were worried as well as curious as to what he had been up to. Finally, JJ had had enough and decided she was going to confront him.

"Derek, I'm sick and tired of this! What the hell is going on with you lately?" she demande, walking up to him while he was alone in the breakroom.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he exclaimed before quickly leaving. He had to get to Emily's soon anyways if he wanted to bring her to her appointment.

JJ watched him leave through narrowed eyes. Something was definetly going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Looknig at her watch she noticed it was after 5 so she could technically leave (even though it was highly unusual for anyone in the BAU to leave that early.)

She quickly followed Derek into the parking lot and getting into her car she tailed him all the way across town. She was highly confused when she saw him stop in front of an apartment building and walk in. Waiting outside for over 15 minutes, she had almost given up when she saw him walk out again. JJ got out of her car and walked over, just noticing that there was a woman with him. As she got close though the woman started to look very familiar.

Then it clicked. "Holy crap Emily!"

**There you go! Not very long, but I'm not sure if anyone is really reading this. Please review if you want me to continue this.**


End file.
